Misty Sky
by Twilight-Tron
Summary: Instead of Chrome being kidnapped, Tsuna gets taken by the Simon Famiglia. Set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc  IC Arc . Romance. Follows the manga. Started at Chapter 298, Overpowered. What I think should have happened during the IC Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty Sky**

**Pairing:** Daemon x Female Tsuna, & Mukuro x Female Tsuna. Partly Enma x Female Tsuna, Adelheid x Female Tsuna, & Julie x Female Tsuna.

**Summery:** Instead of Chrome being kidnapped, Tsuna gets taken by the Simon Famiglia. Set during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc (IC Arc). Romance. Follows the manga. Started at Chapter 298, Overpowered. What I think should have happened during the IC Arc

**Rated:** M, for a reason.

**Warning:** contains straight & yuri pairing, sex, tit grabbing, etc.

Note: Tsuna's female name is Tsunahime. Tsuna has the same hair style but it is stomach-length.

**Ch.01- Kidnapping the Sky**

Tsuna just cannot believe that this is happening. One moment, she's about to become the 10th boss of the powerful Vongola Famiglia, the next, Enma and his group has attack them and take the 'Sin' of Vongola (which is passed down from boss to boss) and used it to awake their rings.

At the moment, Tsuna is being pinned down by Adelheid who was sitting on her back and tied her wrists together. Whilst Tsuna's guardians (not counting Lambo or Yamamoto) were being beat up by Enma which scaries her since she never seen him like this before, and her guardians didn't stand a chance against him because he's too powerful.

Lambo, like Tsuna, was being pinned to the floor and tied up but had his mouth taped together aswell which didn't surprise her. Yamamoto has been hospitalies (see manga to know why that is). All of their rings were destoried which means they chances of winning are close to zero.

Tsuna keep trying to throw Adelheid off of her by buckle her body but it's hard since Adelheid is like a female Hibari. What surprise Tsuna was that Adelheid havn't hit her one, yet, but kept a tight hold on her arms to stop her from escaping or helping her guardians. Tsuna lead her head on the floor and looked up at Adelheid who notice Tsuna was looking at her. When their eyes connected, Tsuna didn't see hatred nor darkness but with pity and sadness.

Suddenly, someone started to stroak Tsuna's hair which caused Tsuna to look up at the person. When Tsuna saw who it was, her eyes went wide, it was Enma. She was too busy to notice that the fighting has stoped and that her guardians are on the floor with blood and sweat covering their bodies.

"Why did you do this, Enma. I thought you lot were own friend but you are just using us to get to the Vongola. I'm sure an idoit to not see that this was going to happen" Tsuna said, tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

Enma wripped the tears away before whrisped in Tsuna "We're not using you since we are going to stop you from turning evil, or being use to do something wrong things towards your family or other's."

Before Tsuna can ask what Enma meanings, she felt a tiny pain on her neck and knew straight a way she know what it was. _'They are drugging me. My vision is going blury. Th-they must be tr-trying to get m-me to go to sl-sl-sleep'_ Tsuna thought, as her body and vision started to go weak. Tsuna's vision started to go 'in and out' before she finally collape into darkness.

As soon as Tsuna was out cold, Adelheid got off of her before putting her face back to normal (like Hibari's) and said to the beated-up guardians "You, Vongola Guardians, have turned your backs on people that real needs you and of your duties towards the tenth. And we'll punish for it before we turn you back towards the light. We'll take three of you with us since they still have good ideas which can help a lot of people but your hands has been stained with blood. So, if I was you, I'll wait for your punish before you can see your boss again."

With that, Julie picked Tsuna up and carried her bridal style before saying "Young Vongola and I have a date right now, so see you later dirty Guardians."

"No, you cannot take tenth Gen. She did nothing wrong" Gokudera shouted, trying to get up to stop them. Suddenly, someone stomped on his back before their said "Stop pushing your body otherwise you are going to hurt yourself"

The person disappeared and when they looked up, the Simon family had dissappeared along with Tsuna and Lambo. Suddenly, everyone with-in the Vongola mansion and near it heard Gokudera shout 'TENTH GEN'.

TBC

Sorry, it short but I cannot think of a longer beginning bit.

Please review :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty Sky**

**Rated:** M, for a reason.

**Warning:** contains straight & yuri pairing, sex, tit grabbing, etc. These warnings are for later in the serie.

Note: Tsuna's female name is Tsunahime. Tsuna has the same hair style but it is stomach-length.

What would happen if the Shimon family had Primo's blood.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so I don't get any money from it.

I want to thank all the reviews and a special thank to 'Silent-melody2413' and '.x' since they give me some ideas.

Also there isn't spell check on WordPad that is why there is some spelling mistakes. This is my first story and I haven't written on a computer for a while since I'm an Art & Design student, another reason for spelling mistakes.

I don't know the Ninth boss of the Vongola name so I'm going to write Ninth instead.

Any way, here's the stroy.

**Ch.02- Waking Up On The Wrong Side Of The Bed **

After the battle, all the guardians that are left had their wounds treated. Gokudera's right arm is broken so is Ryohei's left leg and both of Chrome's legs are broken but Hibari hasn't got anything broken, just bruised.

At the moment, they were forced to stay in a room which looks like a large living room and there are tons of guards near the room since the Guardians told the Ninth what has happened. They know that Reborn and the Ninth are planning something but didn't ask since they most likily won't tell them what they are up to.

All was peaceful - as peaceful as it could get - until they discover something. The Shimon family has also took Yamamoto too (Well they did say they'll take three people). With that, they double the guards and even put the Varia into the same room. To everyone surprise, the Varia didn't start a fight with the Guardians - not even Hibari started a fight which schocked a lot of people - and kept silent whilst even reading a book or did something else.

But what is on everyone's mind is where are Tsuna, Lambo and Yamamoto now, and are they safe.

- - *Fem27+Dae* - -

Slowly, Tsuna started to work up. As she opened her eyes, the first thing Tsuna saw, was a window covered by white curtains. Then, Tsuna sat up before she realised that she was completely nake which caused her to fully awake, blush and cover herself back up with the white cover. Out of the corner of Tsuna's eyes, she saw movement and realised she was alone in the bedroom as she hoped. Turning her head to see who it was, Tsuna froze when she show the person. '_No, not him. Why, why is the pervert Julie is in the same room as a nake me_' Tsuna thought, trying to cover her body more and not look scary at the same time.

Julie saw that Tsuna was awake and went up to her before saying in a cute voice "Tsu-chan, you're awake. Did you have a nice dream?"

"Yes, I did. But I'm having a nightmare right now" Tsuna said, saying the last part quietly. Even Julie didn't hear it or chose to ignore it, because he said whilst smiling "Tsu-chan, why don't you let me choose your outfit. Since a cute girl needs to wear cute clothes."

But before Tsuna could say anything, Julie has already went over to the wardrobe and went through all of the clothes, trying to decide what Tsuna should wear. Tsuna was about to say 'you don't have, Julie' but decided to hold her tongure since it means Julie will see her nake if she leave the safety of the bed. When Julie finally decided what Tsuna should wear, he put the stuff on the bed so Tsuna could see. Tsuna didn't think she was going think this but the clothes he chose wasn't that bad, at least it wasn't a dress (I put Tsuna as a tomboy but she likes skirts). There were a pair of plain black shorts, a light pink tubetop with red roses attached to it, a pair of white fingerless gloves, a sleeveless black jacket which is knee-length, a pair of pink and black strip tights, a red ribbion to keep her hair, and a pair of high-heeled black boots.

The next thing that Julie said made Tsuna sweatdrop "Tsu-chan, will you let me change you into your new cute outfit?"

"No, you don't have to. I can do it myself. But first..." you can see vein popping on her head before she shouted "...would you, please, left the room so I can get change. I don't like changing in front of males." What Tsuna didn't realise is that anyone with-in the mansion heard Tsuna shout and even woke up or stopped what they were doing before running to Tsuna's room to see what is going on.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, there's no need to be shy. Beside, I've already seen you nake since I was the one who strip you. So let me help you get change" Julie said, trying to get the covers out of Tsuna's grip so he could change her into the clothes.

Before Tsuna could say anything, the door was forced open which get their attention and the person - who did it - walked inside. It was Adelheid and she glared daggers at Julie before she shouted "What do you think you're doing with the 10th Vongola, Julie. Everyone in the mansion can hear what you're trying to do with her and I wouldn't be surprise if the surrounding area can hear Tsuna shouting at you. Ar-are you A COMPETE IDIOT."

Before Adelheid could beat Julie to death, she was suddenly being held back by Kaoru and he started to drag her out of the room with her shouting at him to let go. He did this so she could calm down away from Tsuna and Julie.

As soon as Adelheid and Kaoru exit the room, Enma entered with a sleeping Lambo in his arms. Enma looked at Tsuna and realised that she is nake under the covers before he started blushing. "J-Ju-Julie, will you leave Tsuna alone since she needs to get change and she won't be able to if you're in the same room" Enma said, finding his voice but still sightly blushing.

Julie sighed but did what Enma told him to do. Julie kissed Tsuna's cheek before leaving with Enma following him out of the room and closing the door. Tsuna thanked whatever god that just protected her from Julie before she sighed remembering that this would most likily going this day is going to repeat itself since she is being held capter by the Shimon family. Tsuna got out of the bed and made sure that the door is close. Tsuna then, change into the clothes that Julie picked out for her before she looked into the mirror and like what she show.

Tsuna then, heard someone knocked on the door before "Saying you can come in."

The door open and Julie enter the room with Lambo behind him. Lambo saw Tsuna and hugged her leg which made Julie sightly jealous saying "Big sis, so you were kidnapped too. At least, it won't get boring around here."

Tsuna cannot help but giggled a bit about Lambo's word before she notice that Julie has put a tray down onto the table and turned to her. "It is Enma's idea that you'll stay mostly in this room unless you're with someone. So you have to eat your meals in here" Julie said, taking a paper bag out of his pocket. Before Tsuna could ask what's in the bag, Julie grabbed whatever is in the bag and throw it in the hallway. Tsuna then, realised it was a piece of sweet but so did Lambo. Before Tsuna could stop Lambo (Tsuna knows what Julie is planning), Lambo chased after the sweet and caught it in his mouth like a dog. Julie throw the paper bag at Lambo before closing and locking the door.

Julie turned to Tsuna and smiled at Tsuna who knows that this can't be good.

But before Tsuna could say anything, she notice that Julie seem like he had a darker auro like the one that Mukuro has. And then, it hit her. Tsuna stand up and looked Julie in the eyes before saying "Who are you? You're not Julie."

"What are you taking about, Tsu-chan. I am Julie and no-one else" Julie said, smiling. But this didn't fool Tsuna, she knows he is lying to her. So she said "Stop lying. I know you are not Julie since you have a dark auro around you like Mukuro but your one is darker so you can't be him. I'll ask again, who the hell are you?"

Julie's smile disappear for a second before a smile that Mukuro use a lot appeared on his face. "Nufufufu. So you figure it out. I thought it would take you longer but then again, you are related to Giotto after all" a voice said, which sound like Mukuro but is different.

Mist, suddenly, covered Julie and when it disappeared, Tsuna thought the man was Mukuro but she knows better than that. The person looked older than Mukuro with the same coloured skin. He has got Mukuro's hair style but it was shorter and it was lighter blue with a touch of green to it. His eyes were both dark blue unlike Mukuro.

Before Tsuna could say anything - even though she was scaried by him -, the person said "Nufufufu. My name is Daemon Spade, young Vongola. And you will become my wife."

Tsuna couldn't say or do anything but she did thought '_What the hell have I got myself into._'

TBC

That took me a long time since I kept rewriting and changing the storyline.

Please review :D


	3. Notice 01

**NOTE: **

**It may take me a bit of a long time to do the next chapter because I got the Fashion show coming up so I've got to finish my garement and other stuff for it. **

**Also I have been feeling well lately.**

**I'll try to start write when I'm feeling better so keep your hair on.**

**I'm having trouble with the next two chapters as well. **

**If you have some ideas for this story, you can tell me since I know what to do in Chapter five since someone else is going to be taken by the Shimon family. **

**Please review :D. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Misty Sky**

**Rated:** M, for a reason.

**Warning:** contains straight & yuri pairing, sex, tit grabbing, etc. These warnings are for later in the serie.

Note: Tsuna's female name is Tsunahime. Tsuna has the same hair style but it is stomach-length.

What would happen if the Shimon family had Primo's blood.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn so I don't get any money from it.

I want to thank the people that had review this Fanfic and sorry it's late.

Also there isn't spell check on WordPad that is why there is some spelling mistakes. I'm sorry that Tsuna wasn't more nervous but if you been around Mukuro and Hibari who I put as perverts, you too wouldn't be as nervous and I think female Tsuna should be more brave than male Tsuna. But I'll try to get Tsuna to be more nervous in this chapter.

I don't know the Ninth boss of the Vongola name so I'm going to write Ninth instead.

This chapter has a sex scene in it so I'm going to warn you before it turns up.

Any way, here's the stroy.

**Ch.03- Daemon Spade **

After Daemon had just said and in many words, Tsuna was shocked and nervous. Because 1, Daemon looks like Mukuro and most likily as or more pervert than Mukuro, and 2, he said 'you will become my wife' meaning she doesn't have a say in this.

Daemon notice how Tsuna is feeling and thought it was cute before he said "Nufufufufu. What's the matter, young Vongola. Cat got your tongure." This snap Tsuna back to reality and she said "W-W-Where do y-you loook l-l-like Mu-Muku-Mukuro, M-Mr Spade?"

"Nufufufufu. You don't have to call me Mr Spade, young Vongola. You can just call me Daemon or 'husband' if you like" Daemon said, leaning towards Tsuna so their faces wasn't that far apart which cause Tsuna to blush. Daemon smirked at this before carrying saying "And I don't look like Mukuro. Mukuro looks like me since I'm older than him in many ways, young Vongola."

"Mr...D-D-Daemon, could you call me Tsunahime or Tsuna instead of young Vongola since I'm not the Vongola boss yet" Tsuna said, a bit nervous but trying to her voice even.

There was silence after she said that and then, Daemon notice the tray on the table hasn't been touch yet. "Tsuna-chan, aren't you going to eat the meal that I made for you otherwise it will go cold and you won't like it if it goes cold" Daemon said, acting like a child.

Tsuna realised this and blushed before saying 'sorry' and sitting at the table. Daemon smilied before he stood behind Tsuna - which cause she blush more reddy - and lift the lid off of the tray. On the plate, there was bacon, bake beans, fried eggs and toast with a glass of something that Tsuna cannot tell. "Nufufufu. It's a glass of Melon juice, Tsuna-chan" Daemon said, knowing that Tsuna couldn't tell what it is.

Shaking, Tsuna took the glass and tried some of the juice - which taste nice to her - before setting it down. Daemon breathed on Tsuna's ear before saying "What wrong, Tsuna-chan. Why are you shaking, are you cold?"

'_You too would be shaking if you have someone breathing down your neck and that person is a bit like Mukuro_' Tsuna thought but dare not to say it. "Nufufufu. That's a nasty thing to think about, Tsuna-chan. I thought you would be thinking of nicier things or be kindly when thinking about those things" Daemon said, smirking at what he had said.

"Hiiiii. Stop reading my mind" Tsuna said, clutting her head. Daemon turn Tsuna - with the chair - around before gently kissing her on the forehead which cause Tsuna to 'Hiiii' and her whole face went bright red. "Nufufufufu. I will cut some of your food up for you since your hands are shaking like mad and you might get hurt if I let you cut them yourself" Daemon said, stroaking Tsuna's cheek before he did his task.

After cutting the food, Tsuna finished her breakfast and lead on the bed as Daemon turn back to Julie before taking the tray back to the kitchen which lets Tsuna time to think about what is happening.

Tsuna is thinking about questions which ask Daemon since - by the looks of things - Daemon is even controling Julie's body or Julie isn't a real person. Tsuna was also, thinking at what she could ask Enma or someone else, like why is she here and what they want from her. It doesn't make any sence to her but she still have to try to figure it out.

Tsuna was sitting up and was soo lost in her thoughts, that she didn't see Daemon return. Daemon turn back into his form before noticing that Tsuna wasn't paiding attention. Smirking, Daemon quietly walked behind Tsuna before wrapping his arms around her body and grabbed her tits. Tsuna face went completely bright red and said "Hiiii. D-D-Daemon, wh-what do y-you think y-you are d-d-doing." Daemon smirked before playfuly saying "Nufufufufu. Tsuna-chan, you don't realise how cute you are and how much I wanted to touch you whilst you were sleeping. But I couldn't do since you will anger at me and would be more cutier to see how you would react when you're awake." With that said, Daemon give Tsuna's breasts a bit of a squish before Tsuna said, nervouly "B-But you h-have to stop i-i-if som-someone hears m-m-me shouting."

But Daemon smirk at Tsuna's word and said "No-one would hear you since every is doing something that won't aloud them to hear your sweet voice."

Tsuna had to think fast otherwise it will end up being bad for her. "W-W-What a-about Lambo? Or-or Yamamoto" Tsuna said, getting really nervous before Daemon said "He's playing with Enma and Yamamoto has to stay with an IV so he's still in his bed."

Tsuna knows that there is no way out of this so she took a deep beath and showed she has given up. Daemon knows she has given up and smile at this before thinking '_Nufufufu. Now the fun can begin. I hope she enjoy it as much as I do_'.

(WARNING! Sex scene coming up)

Daemon moved so he was sitting behind Tsuna before his hands went underneath her tubetop and grabbed her bare tits with one of his hands which caused Tsuna to gasp. With the other hand, he removed Tsuna's jacket and let it fall onto the floor before he, gently, started to kiss her neck. Tsuna started to blush as she moaned and gasped as Daemon started to suck at her neck.

Soon, Daemon undid Tsuna tubetop and throw it behind him which land on the floor before he grabbed Tsuna's tits again. Daemon rubbed and pulled at Tsuna's nibbles which cause Tsuna to moan and goan with pleasure.

When Tsuna's nibbles were hard and sticking out, Daemon removed his hands to take off his jacket and shirt. Daemon then, turned Tsuna around and looked her up and down, smirking whilst doing so. Tsuna blush darken when she saw Daemon topless since he - though he never say it to him - looked hot. Daemon smilied knowing what Tsuna is thinking before he greatly take Tsuna's face into his hands and kissed he on the lips. (It wasn't Tsuna's first kiss since Hibari or Mukuro took it.)

Daemon stroaked Tsuna's cheek before braking the kiss and went back to business.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna was completely naked whilst Daemon still got his boxer shorts on and Daemon was getting Tsuna ready so it wouldn't hurt as much as it should. When Daemon think Tsuna was ready, Daemon removed his finger and took his boxers off. Tsuna gasped when she saw how big Daemon's pole was and before she could say anything, Daemon completely enter Tsuna in one go. '_It hurt. He's too big to fit. It hurts too much_' Tsuna thought, groaning in pain. Tsuna then, begged Daemon to remove his-self from her but Daemon kiss Tsuna's cheek before saying "Tsuna, you have to relax otherwise it will hurt more for you." It took awhile for Tsuna to calm down and relax her muscules before Daemon start to move. Daemon moved slow so it would be easy for Tsuna but it still hurt a bit.

After awhile, Tsuna moan in pleasure which caused Daemon to move faster and harder.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to come which she screamed Daemon's name before Daemon came right after her. Tsuna goaned when Daemon removed his-self from Tsuna and notice that Tsuna is about to fall asleep.

Daemon picked her up bridal-style and tuck her into bed before he joins her. Tsuna rest her head on DAemon's chest before saying 'good night' and falling asleep. Daemon kissed her forehead before saying "Nufufufufu. Good night, my future wife." With that he too fell asleep.

TBC

I just did my first ever sex scene so tell me if you like it or not and what I did wrong.

Please Review :D.


End file.
